The Great Adventure
by KelvinDragnet
Summary: Spectrobes x Pokemon. Summary inside and please enjoy XD


The Great Adventure (Pokemon x Spectrobes)

When the teenaged boy named Scott enrols at the Pokemon School on the island of Alola, he meets up with the fellow students. When he chooses his own Pokemon, he doesn't choose the ones that are shown to him, he wants the one he saw when walking to the school. His adventures begin, and trouble is sure to follow the young trainer and his friends. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises I am using. I only own the OC's I use.

Chapter One: The Encounter

The sun was shining brightly as the people of Alola were going about their day. In a house painted the colour of baby blue, lived a young boy and his mother. They were new to the region and they moved from the Kalos Region. The mother had brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was fair, and she was wearing a summer dress. The mother was unpacking a box labelled photos and she was unpacking them. She stopped at one of the photos and smiled softly. The photo contained an older man who was her husband, her son Scott in the middle and her on the other side of him. They were all smiling at the camera before they got separated. She put the photo with the others and sighed, she walked towards her son's room and knocked on the door. She heard groaning and then sound of something heavy hitting the floor. A few second later, the door opened to reveal a blonder haired, blue eyed, well muscular teen standing in the doorway. He yawned and rubbed his face.

"What's up mum?" the boy asked as he stared at her tiredly. His mum just shook her head and sighed.

"What was the crash in your room?" she asked him as she was curious. He smiled and chuckled.

"It was just my shirt"  
"Your shirt made that loud noise?"  
"I was still in the shirt Mum"

She gave up and walked towards the kitchen to make breakfast. He followed her and sat at the table waiting for the food to be served. She came back in the dining room with a plateful of pancakes and waffles. Scott's mouth watered at the sight of the food that he was going to devour. His mum set down the plate of waffles in front of him while she had the pancakes. As they were about to start to eat, the door bell rang and making Scott miss his mouth due to him suddenly jumping. Scott's waffle hit him in the middle of the head while his mum put down her food and walked towards the door. She opened it up and saw an old man standing at her door way.

"Good morning, may I help you?" She asked looking confused at the old man. The old man licked his lips and smiled.

"I'm here to deliver a message to Scott" the old man answered her.

"Scott, someone is here to see you" Scott's mum called from inside the house. Scott walked towards the door and saw the old man.

"Oh hello" Scott said to the old man as he looked at him. The old man handed Scott a letter in a yellow envelope that was addressed to him. Scott smiled at the old man.

"Thank you for the letter" Scott told the old man gently. The old man smiled and nodded. He then turned around and walked away from the house. They both walked back inside the house and Scott opened the letter.

"So, what does it say?" his mother asked her son as he was reading the letter.

" _Dear Scott Trails,_

 _We are glad to inform you of being accepted into the Pokemon School for your duration of your stay here. We hope that the school will teach you what you need to know. We will send a student from the school to pick you up tomorrow morning, so you can get familiar with the way to the school. We will see you tomorrow._

 _From yours truly,_

 _Professor Firewood"_

[Next Day]

Scott woke up early from his slumber and got dressed. He put on brown jeans, a white undershirt with a gray shirt over it, a flannel checker hoodie. A light brown beanie over his blonde hair. He grabbed his great grandfather's necklace which is a cross and a bracelet with a clock on a metal plate. Scott grabbed his bag and his guitar. After he grabbed his things, he walked out of the house and waits for the student to pick him up for school. Half an hour later, a cute girl about the same age as Scott comes walking over. She has brown hair that goes half-way down her back. She was wearing a light orange shirt with flower patterns on it on the right side of the shirt, she also was wearing glasses with red frames on her face. She had a cute smile and waved to Scott.

"Hello, my name is Amy. I'm here to show to the Pokemon School and hopefully we can see some wild Pokemon on the way there." Amy told Scott when she reached him. He nodded and they both walked towards the school. On the way, the town started to wake up and go about their morning routine.

"So, Amy do you have any Pokemon?" Scott asked her as they started to walk up a dirt path. Amy shook her and looked around.

"Sadly, I do not have my own Pokemon. But as of today, I will be choosing my own Pokemon from the Professor." She answered excitedly and ran the rest of the way. He shrugged and walked by himself and he was in deep thought until he hears rustling from the bushes. He jumped and looked at the bushes as a Pokemon erupted from the foliage. A small Pokemon about the same size as his beanie appeared. It had blue fur with yellow tints on the end of the fur, it also had a mace like tail. It had crimson eyes and it had a set of small horns. Scott frowned and reached his hand out towards it and it looked at him curiously before walking towards him. Scott heard a bell in the distant and picked up the Pokemon. He sprinted up the path towards the school and made it through the gates before they closed.

Thank you for reading the first chapter. I will be making two more as well, so it will be challenging to make them all, but I will do it. Please follow my account, follow the story and leave your feedback in the reviews. The other stories will be The Ultimate Hero (Avengers x Ben 10) and The New Hunter (RWBY). So please stay tune for those stories.


End file.
